Love in Winter
by Kim Ji Rin
Summary: Hanya kau yang aku sayangi . meski kau jauh aku akan menunggumu. Meski kau tak ada disisiku kasih sayangmu selalu ada di jiwaku. Meski ragamu tak ada disisiku namun, namamu sudah terpatri dengan sangat jelas dihatiku.
1. Prolog

**PROLOG**

Hanya kau yang aku sayangi . meski kau jauh aku akan menunggumu. Meski kau tak ada disisiku kasih sayangmu selalu ada di jiwaku. Meski ragamu tak ada disisiku namun, namamu sudah terpatri dengan sangat jelas dihatiku.

Musim dingin kita bertemu. Semua itu berawal di musim dingin. Meski awalnya aku tak mengakuinya. Tapi jujur, aku menyadarinya. Sangat menyadarinya.

Kau selalu membuatku merasa sangat istimewa. Kau mampu menghangatkanku saat musim dingin. Menghangatkan hatiku.

_ AKU MENCINTAIMU _


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Liburan sekolah telah berlalu. Saatnya untuk kembali sekolah. Min mengambil mantel cokelat lalu segera melilitkan ke tubuhnya. Tak lupa juga syal hitam kesayangannya. Ia meraih tas yang tergeletak di meja.

"umma, aku pergi" kata Min kepada ibunya lalu berlari ke pintu.

Lalu berjalan ke tangga lalu keluar dari gedung Apartement.

Salju belum turun namun, Pagi itu sudah sangat dingin. Mungkin beberapa hari lagi Salju akan segera turun. Min menunggu bis yang menuju ke sekolahnya. Tak lama kemudian Bis yang ia tunggu datang. Saat akan masuk, seseorang tidak sengaja menabraknya.

"maaf" katanya pelan.

Min hanya mengangguk dan bergegas masuk ke Bis. Ia tak mau terlambat. Begitu pula dengan orang yang menabraknya tadi.

Min duduk di baris ke 2 sebelah kiri. Ia duduk sendiri. Ia memang lebih suka duduk sendiri. Sementara orang yang menabraknya terduduk tak jauh dari tempat Min.

"bagaimana liburanmu?" kata suzy kepada sahabatnya itu

"aku hanya pergi menemui ayah di Amerika, sudah lama aku tak bertemu dengannya" jawab Min.

"lalu apa yang..." belum selesai Suzy berbicara Miss Han masuk ke dalam kelas dan meminta perhatian dari semua siswa. Kemudian disusul masuknya seorang laki – laki yang masuk ke kelas. Min tak merasa asing dengan lelaki itu, sepertinya dia sudah pernah melihatnya. Tapi, Min lupa kapan dan dimana hal itu terjadi.

"annyeong haseyo nama saya Lee Gi kwang, sebelumnya aku sempat bersekolah dan tinggal di Amerika selama 10 tahun. Senang berjumpa dengan kalian." Ia Semua tersenyum dengan ramah dengan semua orang. Semua siswa wanita terpesona dan yang laki – laki iri kepadanya. Tapi tidak dengan Min. Dia hanya cuek duduk di belakang, tak peduli dengan kedatangan pria tadi.

Gi kwang duduk di bangku sebelah Min. Ia terlihat riang. Min tersenyum ramah padanya setelah itu ia melanjutkan menulis. Gi kwang melihat min yang sangat ramah.

" hai, " gi kwang menyapa dan tersenyum ramah kepada Min.

" hai, juga" ucap min lagi.

Setelah melihat wajah Gi kwang dengan jelas ia semakin yakin jika ia sudah tidak merasa asing dengannya. Sepertinya ia pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Ia pernah mendengar suara itu. Hal itu membuatnys makin penasaran saja.

" kau, duduklah dibelakang sana" Miss Han menunjuk bangku di belakang. Bangku itu kosong dan disebelahnya duduk seorang wanita yang berambut pendek dan terlihat lembut. Gi kwang berjalan menuju bangku yang dimaksud. Ia menyapa gadis itu. Mereka saling tersenyum ramah. _Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya _ gumam Gi Kwang dalam hati. Ia penasaran dengan gadis itu. Pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Miss Han menuliskan beberapa soal di papan tulis. Semua siswa disuruh untuk mengerjakan soal tadi. Namun, Gi kwang tak mendengar perintah itu. Ia masih melihat gadis yang tersinari cahaya matahari itu. Ia menatapnya lekat – lekat sembari memikirkan kejadian dimanakah mereka pernah bertemu. Ia masih sangat penasaran. Namun, khayalannya buyar begitu saja saat Miss Han menghampirinya dan berkata " Kau terus menatapnya. Sekarang saatnya untuk belajar bukan untuk memperhatikan gadis di sebelahmu" Gi kwang kaget lalu tertunduk.

"kerjakan soal di papan tulis sekarang" Perintah Miss Han.

Gi kwang melangkah ke depan. Ia berhadapan dengan papan putih dengan tulisan – tulisan. Ia sama sekali tak mendengarkan penjelasan Miss Han tadi. Ia hanya memperhatikan gadis yang ada di sebelahnya tadi. Lama ia berdiri disana. Ia mencoba untuk menjawab soal yang ada dihadapannya. Huh,, tetap sulit, ia membalikkan badan.

"maaf saya belum bisa" Katanya kepada bu Guru.

" makanya kalu sekolah perhatikan pelajaran bukan hanya melihat gadis yang bersebelahan denganmu" Miss Han menjawab dengan ketus

" karena ini hari pertamamu kau hanya kuhukum untuk membersihkan kelas setelah jam pelajaran usai nanti." Lanjutnya

" baik, maafkan saya" Gi kwang kembali melangkah ke bangku dan duduk kembali. Ia melihat gadis itu sempat menoleh tadi namun hanya sekejap.

Gi Kwang duduk . namun, tak lagi memperhatikan gadis itu. Ia lebih memperhatikan pelajaran sekarang.

Min kaget mendengar Miss han mengetuk meja dengan keras . Dikiranya itu mejanya. Ternyata meja anak baru itu. "dasar baru masuk udah bikin ulah." Batin min. " Kau terus menatapnya. Sekarang saatnya untuk belajar bukan untuk memperhatikan gadis di sebelahmu" ucap Mis Han pada anak baru itu. Min tersentak kaget _. Gadis sebelahnya?. Aku? Sepertinya memang aku_, gumam Min. _Tapi untuk apa dia memperhatikanku?_.

Sudahlah. Min kembali menghadap bukunya. Ia mencoba mengerjakan soal yang diberikan oleh Miss Han tadi.

Dengan mudah Min bisa mengerjakannnya. Namun, anak baru yang disuruh mengerjakan di depan hanya terdiam menatap papan tulis dan terlihat sedikit berpikir lalu menyerah. Ia melihat laki – laki itu melangkah kembali ke tempat duduknya. Sebenarnya tampangnya tidak terlalu buruk. Kali ini Min cukup memperhatikannya namu cukup sampai laki – laki itu duduk di tempat duduknya sendiri. _Kenapa aku sekarang seperti ini_, batinnya. Tidak mungkin min tertarik padanya. Min lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke pekerjaannya. Ia kembali berkutat dengan soal – soal yang ada di hadapannya.

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi. Saatnya untuk pergi makan siang. Tapi, Min tidak berniat pergi ke cafetaria sampai ketika Suzy mengajaknya pergi. Min akhirnya pergi juga. Sampai di cafetaria mereka memesan makan siang lalu pergi mencari tempat duduk. Gi Kwang juga datang. Min melihat kedatangannya. Lalu oa melihatnya duduk tak jauh dari tempat duduk min ternyata siswa baru itu juga sedang makan siang dan sepertinya ia sudah mendapatkan teman akrab. Ia terlihat sedang sangat gembira mengobrol dengan teman – teman barunya. Sangat ceria. Dan tawanya terlihat sangat manis. Tawa yang sangat menyenangkan. Min memperhatikan Gi kwang sampai – sampai membiarka Suzy mengoceh sendirian, ia bercerita tentang calon pacar barunya.

" bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya suzy kepada Min.

Min diam. Ia tak mendengarka Suzy sama sekali.

"hei, min" Suzy memanggil Min sedikit dengan suara keras.

Lalu terlihat Gi Kwang menoleh ke arah Min. Min menyadarinya. Sesegera mungkin ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan ia mendengar Suzy mencoba berkata sesuatu padanya yang memang dari tadi tak ia dengarkan.

"ha? Apa? Tadi kau bicara apa?" tanya Min pada Suzy

" huh?! Apa? " Suzy menirukan kata – kata Min sedikit mengejek. " jadi, dari tadi aku bicara dan kau tak mendengarkannya?" Suzy menggerutu.

"maaf, aku tadi..." belum usai Min berbicara Suzy sudah berkata " kau tadi melihat Gi Kwang kan?"

" emm, tidak" Min mencoba untuk mengelak.

"ayolah mengaku, aku kan sahabatmu" bujuk Suzy.

"sudahlah, lanjutkan makanmu dan ayo capat kembali ke kelas. Kurasa tidak lama lagi bel akan berbunyi." Ucap Min pada akhirnya.

Benar saja bel akhirnya berbunyi 5 menit kemudian. Min bangun dari tempat duduknya lalu melangkah keluar kembali ke kelasnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama Gi Kwang mendapat teman baru. Ia bahkan mendapat teman yang enurutnya asik. Setelah bel istirahat berbunyi mereka pergi ke cafetaria. Setelah mendapatkan makan siangnya, Gi Kwang dan teman – temannya yaitu Jong Hyun, Hyun Seung , dan Dong Woon duduk di dekat jendela. Gi Kwang mengobrol banyak kepada mereka. Begitu juga teman – temnannya. Mereka saling bertukar cerita. Bertukar pengalaman. Namun, percakapan mereka terhenti saat Hyun Seung menunjuk Meja di depan mereka. Seorang wanita tengah memperhatikan mereka atau lebih tepatnya hanya Gi Kwang yang ia perhatikan. Gi Kwang kemudian melihatnya. Ia sangat imut dengan pipi Chubynya. Ia adalah Min. Gadis yang ia perhatikan di kelas tadi. Gi Kwang hanya tersenyum. Yang kemudian senyumannya itu dibalas oleh Min dengan sangat manis. Namun, gadis itu malah kemudian memalingkan pendangannya lalu mengobrol dengan temannya yang sempat menoleh tadi.

"sepertinya kau benar benar menyukainya ya?" tanya Hyun Seung tiba – tiba.

"hahaha,,, kau bercanda. Mana mungkin. Aku baru saja bertemu dengannya." Jawab Gi kwang.

" kau tidak percaya dengan cinta pandangan pertama?" tanya Dong Woon kemudian.

"cinta pada pandangan pertama? Aku belum pernah mengalaminya, entahlah aku tak mengerti." Kata Gi kwang lagi

" kau yakin? Sepertinya tidak. Dari tadi kau terus saja memperhatikannya. Dikelas kau memperhatikannya. Dan sekarang juga. Kau pasti menyukainya.." desak Jong hyun.

" sudahlah. Bel sudah berbuny. Sebaiknya kita cepat – cepat kembali ke kelas." Gi kwang mengalihkan pembicaraanya.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER II**

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Semua siswa berhamburan keluar kelas. Min dengan santai berjalan menyiusuri koridor sekolah lalu melwati tangga menuju lantai bawah. Rupanya salju pertama turun hari ini. Min sejenak melihat butiran – buturan salju yang turun lalu berjalan menembus hujan salju itu. Ia berjalan sendirian karena Suzy akan dijemput pacar barunya. Namun , seseorang tiba – tiba memayunginya. Min cukup terkejut lalu menoleh kekanan – kiri terlihat Gi Kwang yang memegang payung dan berdiri di sebelahnya lalu berkata " tidak baik berjalan ditengah salju. Kau bisa sakit" kemudian senyum yang mempesona itu kembali tersungging diwajahnya.

"terima kasih" ucap Min sambil tersenyum membalas senyuman manis Gi Kwang. Mereka berjalan bersama ditengah salju.

"kau pulang sendiri?" tanya Gi Kwang kemudian

"begitulah, Suzy sedang pergi bersama pacarnya." Jawab min

Gi kwang kemudian mengajukan satu pertanyaan lagi "kenapa kau juga tidak pergi dengan pacarmu?"

"hahaha, kau bercanda? Aku sama sekali tak punya pacar." Terdengar suara Min yang tertawa ceria.

"kau tidak punya pacar? Aku juga. Tapi aku sedang menyukai seorang gadis" min melongo mendengar kata – kata Gi Kwang barusan.

Lalu terdengar suara tawa gi kwang " hahaha, kau anggap itu serius? Aku bercanda."

"Aku tidak seperti itu, maksudku, aku, ahh, sudahlah aku tahu itu" Ucap Min.

"Dimana Rumahmu?" tanya Gi Kwang lagi.

" Apartement Gangnam nomor 120. Kau?" min menoleh ke arah Pria itu.

"nanti kau juga pasti tahu" Jawab gi Kwang dengan tenang.

"kalau begitu beri tahu aku arahnya" desak min

"sabar saja, kau akan segera tahu rumahku" jawabannya masih sama.

Sangat misterius. Ia membuat Min cukup penasaran. Ia terlihat berbeda dari yang lain.

Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di sebuah apartemen. Apartement itu terlihat nyaman untuk ditinggali meski tak terlalu luas juga. Namun, sangat rapi .

"rumahku disini. Terima kasih banyak sudah mengantarku. Kau mau mapir dulu?" ucap Min kemudian.

" Tidak perlu. Aku juga mau pulang." Jawab gi kwang

"baiklah. Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu" min melangkah masuk. Namun, Gi kwang juga melangkah dibalakangnya.

"kenapa kau mengikutiku? Kau bilang kau akan segera pulang kan?" Min penasaran .

" ya, begitulah. Sekarang aku mau pulang." Jawab gi Kwang santai.

Min bingung dengan jawaban Gi Kwang. _Pulang?. _

Min sudah sampai di depan pintu Apartement nomor 120. Gi Kwang juga ada disana. Tepatnya di Apartement sebelah .

"disini Rumahku" ucap gi Kwang sebelum Min masuk ke dalam Apartement.

"apa? Jadi kau tetanggaku. Wah tak kusangka. tapi kau kenapa tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dari tadi?" tanya Min lagi

"karena kau juuga akan tahu jawabannya dengan sendirinya. Sekarang kau sudah tahu kan?" Ucap gi Kwang.

"ishhh~" Min mendesah.

"aku lelah, aku masuk dulu." Gi kwang lalu membuka pintu Apartementnya dan masuk. Begitu pula dengan Min.

Gi Kwang melhat min berjalan sendirian saat pulang sekolah. Ia lalu berinisiatif untuk memberikan tumpangan payung kepadanya. Mereka mengobrol banyak hal. Gi Kwang bertanya pada Min

"Dimana Rumahmu?".

" Apartement Gangnam nomor 120. Kau?" min juga kemudian bertanya padanya.

_Apartement Gangnam nomor 122_. Ucap Gi Kwang dalam hati.

"nanti kau juga pasti tahu" Jawab gi Kwang.

Sesampainya mereka di apartement Gangnam Min masuk terlebih dahulu dan Gi Kwang mengikutinya. Gi kwang berhenti di depan pintu apartement nomor 121 lalu mengatakan kepada Min bahwa itulah rumahnya. Min terlihat seperti anak kecil yang baru dibodohi namun ia tidak marah bahkan hanya mendesah. Kemudian mereka masuk kerumah masing – masing.

Gi Kwang melempar tasnya ke Sofa di ruang tengah kemudian mengambil minum dan kembali lagi. ia duduk sejenak . Mengistirahatkan raganya yang lelah. Ia terpikir dengan Min. Min sangat manis dan terlihat berbeda dari yang lain. Ia gadis yang pintar dan ceria. Gi kwang juga mencoba mengingat saat mereka bertemu.

"oh iya,, sepertinya ia gadis kecil yang pernah kutolong waktu di Amerika dulu." Ia tiba – tiba teringat dengan masa kecilnya. Ia mernah menolong seorang gadi secil yang kehilangan Kelincinya saat di taman. Gadis kecil itu sangat mirip dengan Min atau bahkan mungkin itu adalah Min.

Ia mulai benar benar memikirkannya. Gi kwang membuka _flap _ponselnya. Ia kemudian menelepon Jun Hyung dan mengajaknya pergi bersama sore itu namun, ternyata ia sedang pergi dengan pacarnya. Ia juga menelepon teman – temannya yang lain namun, mereka juga tidak bisa menemaninya pergi. Lalu ia berpikir bahwa Min pasti bisa menemaninya. Setelah mengganti pakaian seragamnya ia segera melangkah keluar lalu mengetuk pintu apartemnet yang ada di sebelah apartementnya. Terdengar suara langkah deri dalam. Semoga yang membukakan bintu bukan ibunya. Pintu terbuka dari dalam. Terlihat min yang sedang berdiri disana. Syukurlah ia ada di rumah.

"hai" sapa Gi Kwang

" oh, rupanya kau, masuklah" dengan ramah Min mempersilahkannya untuk masuk.

"kurasa aku bosan sendiri di rumah, kau bisa menemaniku pergi ke myeong dong sore ini?" tanyanya.

"sore ini ya, baiklah, kurasa aku bisa." Jawaban itu membuat hati Gi kwang merasa senang.

"baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan menghampirimu nanti sore. Aku pergi dulu. Masih ada yang harus kukerjakan di rumah." Gi Kwang berpamitan

Min kaget ternyata Gi Kwang adalah tetangganya. Gi Kwang adalah seorang yang berkepribadian baik menurutnya. Ia sedikit misterius tapi menyenangkan. Saat Min sedang memikirkan itu terdengar seseorang yang mengetuk pintu. Min berjalan ke pintu lalu membukakannya. Ternyata Gi Kwang yang ada disana. Ia terlihat lebih mempesona saat tidak menggunakan baju seragam. Ia memiliki Style yang bagus. Min mempersilahkan untuk masuk. Mereka duduk di sofa putih d ruang tengah. Gi Kwang mengajaknya pergi sore itu. Min menyetujuinya karena kebetulan ibunya sedang ada di Amerika untuk beberapa hari.

Setelah gi kwang pergi Min segera mandi lalu bersiap – siap. Ia berjalan keluar lalu mengunci pintu. Saat ia membalikkan badannya ternyata Gi kwang sudah berdiri di disana.


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER III**

"ayo kita segera pergi." Ajak Gi Kwang.

Mereka lalu berjalan bersama. Mereka berjalan menuju halte bus yang ada di dekat apartement dan pergi ke Myeong Dong.

Meski musim dingin disana tetap saja ramai. Mereka memasuki sebuah butik. Gi kwang terlihat asyik memilih – milih baju di sana. Saat Min melewati sebuah manekin yang dipajang untuk contoh baju, ia tertarik dengan baju yang dikenakan pada manekin itu. Sebuah gaun putih yang dipadukan dengan bolero merah yang elegan.

"kau menyukainya?" tanya Gi Kwang dari belakangnya.

" emm, aku tertarik dengan baju ini" jawab Min

" apa perlu aku membelikannya untukmu sebagai hadiah untuk teman baru?" tanya Gi Kwang lagi

"hem, tidak perlu." Mereka lalu meninggalkan manekin itu dan berjalan keluar.

"apa yang kau beli? " tanya Min

Dengan senyum Gi Kwang menjawab "hanya syal, aku membutuhkannya"

" oh" kata Min.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri jalan myeong Dong dan mengunjungi sebuah kedai kopi.

Semua berjalan dengan sangat baik hari itu.

Hari yang sangat indah.

" Gomawo ," Min mengucapkan itu pada Gi kwang di sebuah taman bermain.

Gi kwang lalu menoleh "gomawo? Untuk apa? Bukankah seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu?"

"eemm, kau memberikan hari yang indah sekarang." Min tersenyum. Lalu menggerakkan ayunan yang ia duduku.

Gi Kwang menyipitkan matanya lalu berkata "eish~ kau berlebihan. Lihat mukamu merah begitu, kau pasti kedinginan" . Gi Kwang lalu berdiri dari ayunan di sebelah Min dan berdiri di hadapan Min. "pakai ini" Gi Kwang menyodorkan Syal yang baru ia beli di Myeong Dong tadi.

" sudahlah aku tidak apa –apa " kata Min.

"tapi kau terlihat sangat kedingiinan, kemarilah." Gi Kwang lalu mendekat dan melilitkannya di leher Min. Ia melihat tangan Min yang tidak memakai sarung tangan juga.

"kau ini ceroboh sekali, begini dinginnya kau juga tidak pakai sarung tangan?" kata Gi kwang meremehkan.

" hei, aku tidak akan mati kalau tidak pakai sarung tangan" Min menimpalinya.

Gi kwang lalu meraih tangan min dan menggosok – gosoknya agar Min merasa hangat.

"bagaimana, lebih hangat?" tanya Gi Kwang.

Min menoleh kepadanya dengan heran. Lalu menjawab "hem, gomawo" Min pun tersenyum, Gi kwang mlepas sarung tangan kanannya dan memberikannya kepada Min.

"ayo kita pulang, pakai ini," Gi Kwang menyodorkan sarung tangannya.

"mwo? Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Min.

" tenang saja" Gi Kwang kembali menarik tangan Min dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku mantel bersama dengan tangan kanan gi Kwang.

Min tersenyum heran lalu mereka berjalan kembali kerumah bersama.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter iv**

Tak terasa sudah sebulan Gi kwang ada di Seoul. Sebentar lagi diadakan ujian kelulusan. Ia senang ia memiliki teman yang baik, Ia memiliki tetangga yang sangat baik dan sangat ia sayangi meski ia tak mengakui perasaan itu dulu. Sekarang. Ia sudah mulai menyadarinya. Ia yakin perasaan itu akan diterima oleh gadis yang tinggal di apartement 122 itu.

Gi kwang pergi untuk membeli tiket untuk 2 orang sekaligus. Ia berjalan sedikit lebih cepat. Hingga tanpa sadar ia menabrak seseorang dan menumpahkan kopi di bajunya.

"maafkan aku" ucak Gi Kwang

Namun laki – laki itu dengan marah berkata pada Gi Kwang. " kau ini bagaimana? Bajuku jadi kotor, baju ini sangat mahal"

"maaf, aku akan mengganti biaya cucinya." Ucap Gi Kwang lagi kali ini sambil membungkuk- bungkukkan badan.

"bukan masalah itu. Bagaimana dengan kencanku, kau membuatnya berantakan. Aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu" ternyata pria itu membawa banyak pengawal yang terlihat sangat garang yang kemudian mengejar – ngejar Gi Kwang. ia mencoba untuk lari menghindari mereka. Lalu ia bersembunyi di sebuah kedai usus. . syukurlah ia selamat.

Malam ini ia berniat untuk mengajak Min pergi menonton sebuah pertunjukan Drama Musical '_THREE MUSKETERS' _lalu mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Siang itu saat pulang sekolah Gi Kwang pulang bersama Min seperti biasanya. Saat berjalan bersama Gi kwang berkata pada min

" apa kau punya waktu malam ini?"

"kurasa, aku punya, kenapa?" jawab Min

Gi Kwang melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kau mau menemaniku pergi untuk malam ini?"

"emm, baiklah. Aku akan menemanimu. Pergi kemana?" tanya Min lagi

Tidak biasanya ia menanyakan itu. Kali ini Gi Kwang bingung. Namun pada akhirnya

"temani aku makan malam diluar. Nanti aku akan menjemputmu pukul 7 malam." Jawab Gi Kwang kemudian.

" menjemput? Kau cukup berjalan 3 langkah untuk kerumahku. Kau tak perlu menggunakan kata itu ." kata Min sambil tersenyum.

"aku akan pergi kerumah kakekku dulu di Gyeonggi. Baru akan menjemputmu." Jawab Gi kwang .

" ya, baiklah." Min menyetujui permintaan Gi Kwang. Ta terasa sudah sampai di depan rumah. Mereka berdua segera masuk kerumah masing – masing .

Gi kwang menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa. Ia sangat tegang. Bagaimana ia mengungkapkannya nanti. Ia lalu berjalan mengambil segelas air putih. Setelah berganti pakaian dan mengambil baju ganti yang keren serta tiket Drama Musikal. Ia bergegas pergi ke rumah kakeknya. Sebelum itu ia mengambil kotak hadiah yang cukup besar lalu meletakkannya di depan rumah Min.

"aku pulang" kata Min saat memasuki rumah. Ia lalu menuju ke kamarnya dan bersiap untuk makan malam bersama dengan Gi Kwang.

Ia memilih – milih baju yang ada di lemarinya. Tak ada yang cocok. Tiba – tiba bel berbunyi. Min bergegas berjalan menuju pintu. Saat ia membuka pintunya. Tak ada seorangpun disana. Hanya ada sebuah kotak putih dengan pita berwarna Pink sera sebuah Kertas merah yang bertuliskan 'pakai ini Min' .

Min mengambil kotak itu lalu meletakkannya di kasur. Ia kemudian membuka kotak itu. Betapa terkejutnya ia . Kotak itu berisi sebuah gaun putih dengan Bolero merah yang elegen dan sepasang High heels merah yang benar – benar cantik. Gaun yang sama dengan yang ia lihat saat ke Myeong Dong bersama Gi Kwang bulan lalu. Seharusnya sekarang sudah tidak ada. Kapan Gi Kwang membelinya. Ia mengambil secarik surat yang ada di dalamya.

" GAUN DAN SEPATU YANG CANTIK UNTUK PUTRI CANTIK YANG AKAN DATANG KE HADAPANKU "

~ Lee Gi Kwang ~

Min tersenyum. Ia meraih gaun itu lalu mengenakannya. Memang gaun yang sangat cantik.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7. Tapi batang hidung Gi kwang tak muncul juga. Min berfikir kalau Gi kwang pasti terjebak macet. Sepertinya tebakannya benar tak lama kemudian sebuah pesan dari Gi Kwang diterima oleh Min

" CEPATLAH TURUN AKU SUDAH MENANTIMU DI BAWAH"

~ Gi Kwang ~

"Min, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? , aaaahh, biasa banget sih " Gi Kwang mencoba untuk berlatih mengungkapkan perasaanya di mobil.

" Musim dingi bulan lalu kita bertemu. Pada hari pertamaku masuk sekolah di Seoul. Ku kira kau orang yang sombong. Namun, ternyata kau sngant ramah. Kau sangat manis. Dan stu kenyataan manis lagi, kau adalah tetanggaku. Itu membuatku semakin senang. Meski pada awalnya aku tak percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama, namun, saat aku sadar aku mencintaimu, aku berpikir sejak kapan rasa itu muncul. Kurasa saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Kau membuatku percaya menenai cinta pada pandangan pertama." Ini terlalu panjang. Seperti membaca pidato saja.

Tanpa terasa ia sudah sampai di depan gedung apartement. Ia lalu mengirim sebuah pesan kepada Min. Dan tak lama kemudian Min mucul dengan gaun yang cantik. A terliaht lebih cantik dari biasanya. 1000 kali lebih cantik.

Mereka segera menuju ke gedung tempat pertunjukan berlangsung. Min melihat sebuah mobil sedan Hitam terus mengikuti mereka de belakang. Terlihat jelas dari kaca spion. Mungkin itu hanya firasatnya. Karena pasti ada banyak orang yang akan menonton drama Musical ini.

" pertunjukan yang sangat indah " ucap Min saat keluar dari gedung pertunjukan.

" sangat indah. Ayo cepat kia pergi makan malam." Ajak Gi Kwang. mereka berjalan melewati orang lain yang berjalan di depannya. Tiba – tiba seseorang menabrak mereka dari belakang. Orang itu sempat menoleh sebentar kemudian berlalu.

Gi Kwang dan Min sampai di sebuah restoran duduk si dekat jendela. Min memesan pasta. Seusai makan Gi Kwang mengambil sesuatu dari kotak. Ia lalu membukanya. Ternyata itu adalah sebuah cincin yang sangat cantik.

" cincin yang cantik. Untuk siapa?" tanya Min.

" cincin yang cantik ini akan kuberikan kepada seorang putri cantik yang akan kujadikan ia sebagai kekasihku." Jawab Gi kwang.

Min merasa sedikit kecewa. Gi kwang melihat muka Min yang tiba – tiba saja muranm. Lalu ia tertawa pelan.

"Min, kau tahu kita sudah begitu dekat, kau tahu kta sangat dekat." Kata Gi Kwang.

"lalu?" min merasa sangat beTe. Jangan – jangan ini untuk latihan, batinnya.

"kau sangat cantik, kau juga berbeda dari yang lain. Untuk itu. Maukah kau menjadi seorang putri yang akan memiliki cincin ini dan selalu memekainya dijarimu ?" kata Gi kang lagi.

Min tersentak kaget.

"aku? Kau mau aku menjadi kekasihmu?" tanya Min pada Gi Kwang.

"iya, apa kau mau?" tanya Gi Kwang sekali lagi.

Min terdiam. Berpikir cukup lama. Lalu ia mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

Gi kwang lalu memakaikan cincin itu di jari manis Min.

Sekarang Min sudah menhadi kekasih Gi kwang . tak Hanya sebagai sahabatnya.

Mereka lalu pergi ke sebuah lapangan Ice skeating out door. Mereka bermain ice skeating bersama.

" kau bisa berdansa Waltz?" tanya gi kwang.

" bisa. Kenapa?" gadis itu menjawabnya.

" bagaimana jika kita menarikannya disini?" tanya Gi Kwang lagi.

Min tertawa lirih "disini? Di lapangan ice skeating ini? Aku belum pernah mencobanya.".

"makanya ayo kita mencoba. Pegang tanganku" kata Gi Kwang sambil meraih tangan Min lalu meraih pinggang Min.

Suara musik klasik yang indah mengiringi dansa yang mereka lakukan. Mereka meluncur mengelilingi lapangan sambil berputar-putar. Kadang Gi kwang melepaskan pinggang Min kemudian menariknya kembali ke pengunjung melihat mereka. Mereka sudah menjadi tontonan yang menghibur.

Saat dansa Gi Kwang berkata

" HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY PRINCESS"

" hei ulang tahunku kan besok" Min menimpalinya.

" sekarang sudah pukul 12 lebih. Sekarang adalah ulang tahunmu." Kata Gi kwang sumringah.

Malam yang sangat indah. Min mendapatan kekasih yang ia inginkan. Dan mendapatka ucapan ulang tahun yang special. Mereka kemudian berencana untuk pulang. Setelah mausk ke mobil. Gi Kwang segera melajukan mobilnya. Min ingin bercermin ke spion yang ada di dalam mobil. Namun, ia melihat mobil sedan yang semalam mengikuti mereka. sepertinya memang mengikuti mereka. tiba – tiba saja mobil sedan itu melajukan kecepatannya dan menyalip mobil Gi Kwang lalu berhenti dan menghalangi jalan Gi kwang. Mobil kami mengerem mendadak. Hampir saja terjadi tabrakan. Gi Kwang keluar dari mobil untuk meninta mobil itu agar tidk menghalangi jalan.

Seorang lelaki keluar dari mobil sedan yang berhenti di depan itu. Gi Kwang samar – samar mengenali wjah laki – laki itu. Ia adalah lelaki yang tanpa sengaja ia tabrak saat membeli tiket pertunjukan.

" seharusnya kau masih mengingatku." Kata lelaki itu.

" annyeong haseyo. Untuk masalah yang kemarin aku sungguh – sungguh minta maaaf" kata Gi Kwang sambil menunnduk.

"huh, gara – gara ulahmu dia membetalkan kencan kami. Kencanku hancur. Aku sungguh – sungguh tidak bisa memaafkanmu.

Laki – laki itu membawa 3 orang gangster . ia memerintahkan orang – orang itu untuk mengeroyok Gi Kwang. pukulan demi pukulan mendarat di tubuh Gi Kwang. Min tak hanya bisa diam duduk di mobil melihat kejadian itu. Ia berlari keluar.

"HENTIKAAAN" Min bertteriak mencoba untuk menghentikannya. Namu gagal.. ia bergerak maju mencari Gi kwang. ia melihat Gi kwang yang sudah tidak begitu berdaya. Gi Kwang hanya sendiri sementarra mereka ber 3. Jurus taekwwondo yang dikuasai Gi Kwang sudah ia keluarkan semuanya. Ia kehabisan energi.

Min melanggah ke arah Gi Kwang mencoba menghentikan perkelahian itu. Namun Min malah terlempar oleh salah seorang gangster. Gi kwang yang melihat itu merasa harus berdiri dan melindungi gadis yang bersamanya. Ia harus melindunginya. Gi kwang berdiri mencoba melawan 3 orang itu. Namun gagal. Ia sudah tak memiliki daya lagi. darah sudah mengucur dari sudut bibirnya, disektar matanya sudah bengkak. Min kembali melangkah dan meraih Gi Kwang.

"tetaplah ada di belakangku" kata gi kwang.

saat salah seorang Gangster itu akan memukul Gi Kwang lagi. Min segera berlari ke depan gi kwang untuk menghalau pukulan itu. Min merentangkan tangannya. Namun yang terjadi ia hampir terkena pukulan pemukul bisbol dari ganster itu.. Tepat saat pemukul itu akan penghantam Min Gi Kwang menarik Min kedalam pelukannya dan Pukulan itu penghantam leher gi kwang.

"aku baik – baik saja " kata Gi kwang. gi kwang yang memeluk erat Min terjatuh di dekapan Min. Mereka tarjatuh bersama. Namun Gi kwang masih memeluk erat Min. Ia nbahkan menjadi tameng dan menerima setiap pukulan yang diberikan. Min menangis. Ia terisak lalu memanggil – manggil gi kwang. namun tidak tersahut. Gi Kwang Pingsan.

Ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia mencoba meraih ponsel disakunya. Namun tidak bisa. Saat itu sangat kacau. Lalu Min mencoba mengambil ponsel Gi Kwang. Ia menco ba untuk mencarinya. Dan akhirnya ketemu. Sesegera mungkin ia menelepon polisi dan meminta bantuan.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar bunyi sirine dari kejauhan kemudian mendekat. Polisi sudah datang. Mereka menangkap gangster tadi.

" Gi Kwang, Polisi datang capatlah bangun, kita selamat." Min menggoyang – goyangkan badan Gi Kwang namun tak ada reaksi apapun. Min berusaha mendorong tubuh Gi kwang ke samping agari ia bisa duduk. Gi Kwang terjaluh telentang ke tangah. Seorang polisi datang menghampiri lalu bertanya " kalian tidak apa- apa?"

Min masih menggigil ketakutan karena peristiwa tadi. "gi Kwang...Dia...Tolong dia" ucap min terbata – bata.

Mereka lalu memanggil ambulans dan membawa Min dan Gi Kwang ke rumah sakit.


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER V**

Min tersadar. Begitu ia terbangun ia langsung mencari Gi Kwang. ia bertanya pada ibunya, kepada Suzy juga. Ia lalu menangis tersedu – sedu. Sementara ibunya dan Suzy memandangnya kebungungan. Ketukan pintu dari luar membuat Min mendongak. Ia yakin itu adalah Gi Kwang. tapi ternyata bukan. Yang datang adalah suster. Suster meminta Suzy dan ibu Min untuk keluar.

Ia bertanya pada suster itu.

" dimana lelaki yang waktu itu bersamaku?"

"oh dia ada di kamar sebelah. " jawab suster itu sambil memeriksa infus yang terpasang.

Setelah pemeriksaan selesai dilakukan. Ibu min kembali masuk.

"siapa Gi Kwang?" tanya ibunya.

" dia yang menyelamatkanku." Jawab Min kemudian.

" kau bersamanya? Tadi malam?" Suzy bertanya pada Min dengan sangat penasaran.

"emm," min mengangguk lalu mencoba untuk bangkit.

"antarkan aku padanya"ucap Min kemudian.

" kau tidak bisa. Kau harus istirahat. Aku jangan pergi kemana – kemana." Ibu Min mencoba untuk mencegah min pergi. Namun, keinginanMin yang kuat tak mampu dikalahkan. Ia tetap memaksa untuk menemui Gi Kwang. akhirnya ibunya menuruti kamauan Min. Suzy dan ibunya memapah Min ke kamar yang ada disebelah.

Min melihat Gi Kwang yang terbaring. Matanya tertutup. Tak terlihat senyumannya yang semalam di wajahnya. Hanya ada bekas lebam di mukanya. Bekas pukulan gangster itu. Tangan kirinya dibebat perban putih. Jika mengingat kejadiann itu hanya mebuat Min meneteskan air mata. Min memegang tangan kekar yang saat ini begitu lemah.

Seminggu sudah Gi Kwang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit. Sementara Min sudah diperbolehkan pulang sejak 3 hari lalu. Namun Min tetap rajin detang menjenguk dan menjaga Gi kwang di rumah sakit. Ia selalu merindukannya.

Gi Kwang akhirnya tersadar setelah semiggu. Ia melihat gadis itu tertidur di tangannya. Sepertinya min sangat lelah.

Min tiba – tiba saja terbangun. Ia menyadari ia tidur di kasur. Lalu ada dimana Gi Kwang. Min menoleh ke arah kanan dan kiri namun tak menemukannya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" kata Gi kwang sembari berjalan Min.

" kenapa kau pergi begitu sja? Kennapa tidak membangunkanku?" tanya Min

"maaf aku mengacaukan kencan kita.

Gi Kwang menarik Min ke danlam pelukannya dengan satu tangan yang tidak dibebat.

Min menagis dalam pelukannya

" kenapa menangis?" tanya gi Kwang. aku takut... aku takut terjadi sesuatatu denganmu." Jawab min kemudian.

"aku akan baik baik saja. Nanti sore aku akan pulang. Disini sangat membosankan." Ucap Gi Kwang.

"aku akan mengganti kencan kita waktu itu." Lanjut Gi Kwang.

Sekarang saatnya nge date sama Gi kwang. mereka pergi bersama dan duduk di sebuah bangku taman.

" pemandangan yang indah ya, seperti indahnya cinta kita berdua" kata gi kwang.

**_END_**

Gaje Banget sumpah hahahah, Mianhae


End file.
